the_supermarioglitchy4fandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
"Hi Guys!" -Steve's Catchphrase Steve is the Main Character from Minecraft and Reappears In a Video every once in a While. SMG4 made his first Minecraft Themed Blooper in The World of CraftMine. Steve has made many appearances in SMG4's Videos and still does today. Steve had taken a Trip to the city in SSENMODNAR 8 doing weird things weird things with Real Life People and Scaring Two Real Life Guys. Steve has been seen a lot in the SSENMODNARs and other Bloopers. Steve has been seen in SSENMODNAR 7 (TOAST Edition) as a Superhero named Captain Steve (Shown Below) with his theme song "AMERICA! F**K YEAH!" as he Flies in the Sky. He is also seen as Steve Guy in Shy Guy Showdown as one of the recruits in The Shy Guy Elite Squad wearing a Hockey Mask and a Chainsaw. Steve is also seen having an Evil Side in SM64: Meet The Steve where He is hated to much and so he gives payback by Exploding the Castle. His Evil Counterpart is Evil Steve and wears a Red Shirt instead of a Blue One and Wears Sunglasses too. Comes to show that you Don't Mess around with Steve. Steve's Face changed throughout the Series as Minecraft Got Updated. In the Old Bloopers, The Color of Steve's Shirt looked more Like his Pants. In Some Bloopers/Episodes, He is seen Almost being Naked wearing White Underwear. He has also been seen as Prince Steve in SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess". In The Episode Mineswap, Mario and Steve accidentally swapped their body shapes in which Mario has a Minecraft Player Body and Steve has a SM64 Body. In SSENMODNAR 9: Time travel edition, Steve is Seen Dancing Next to Blue Shy Gal and Steve also has seen to have contracted Goomba herpes in which turns Steve into Partially a Goomba and So He looks like a Goomba with a Steve Head. Steve-Head Goombas are also seen in Welcome to the Kushroom Mingdom. Steve is mostly seen derping around like crazy and sometimes always saying "Dadadadadadadada". He also Likes to Hump Things like Pigs or other Minecraft mobs and he also calls Chickens His Family. In the Blooper Super Mario Attorney, If you don't ask him a Very Exact Question, He will answer with a General Answer. Steve was also derping out wildly in The World of CraftMine where Mario is seen playing retro-instrumental versions of Justin Bieber songs while running into Lava Saying his first Line "PINGAS,PINGAS,PINGAS,PINGAS,PI-" when Mario was going to Blow up the Diamonds with TNT attempting to get the Coal. In Most of the other Bloopers, Steve is seen Derping Out Most of the Time. In The Episode "sup' bro?', Steve explodes after Mario tells Steve about there is something weird about SLG4 (SMG4's supposed Long Lost Brother) and in "Birthday Freakout",Steve was one of the Guests that were invited to Enzo's 1st and 2nd Birthdays. In Super Mario Attorney, He Did Nasty stuff with a Goomba and blamed it on SMG4. In this Episode, Steve can answer Mario's Questions Perfectly without any Weirdness or Derpiness. In the Oldest/Earliest Bloopers, Steve was partially Silent and only Communicated with Voice Clips. In Spells N' Wiztards, He Became a Wizard along with Mario,SMG4,Bowser,SMG3 and Po. In Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman (?), He joined SMG3's Bad Guy Club to become Evil. In SSENMODNAR 10,He was a Candidate for Being President but it is unknown if he was chosen to become President or Not. In Can The Villager Come Out to Play?,Steve is seen as a Police Officer. Steve is known to sometimes poke his Nose in everything in SM64: Meet The Steve. Steve and Mario are pretty Good Friends. They are Both Retarded but sometimes Even Mario Gets Annoyed by Steve. SMG4 doesn't hate Steve but says that Nothing about Him Makes sense in SM64: Meet The Steve. Peach's Feelings about Steve are Unknown. She does Call him a Creep and Rude and wants him to Leave the Castle. But in Toadsworth's Guide on How to Princess,Steve is Dressed up as Prince Steve and Peach Seems To Admire and Love Him This way. Steve finds Peach Attractive, as He is seen Humping Pictures of Peach. Girl Steve is the Same as Steve and is seen Making out with Him. Steve hallucinates Pigs,Goombas and Other Things as Girl Steve. Steve is also seen as Link/Hero Steve,Po Steve,President Steve,Steve Guy and a Steve-Dorrie Hybrid. Steve's Catchphrase is "Hi Guys!!" which is from Steve the Pirahna Plant and The Response "Hiii Steve..." is from Hal the Koopa and when Steve is In his Evil Form(Usually when somebody Dies from Him), He says "Bye Guys" In a Evil Way. In SM64: Meet The Steve,He says that "Hi Guys!!" is not his Catchphrase and Claims that his Catchphrase is "Show Me your Genitals" while Dancing. Category:Characters